


Lust & Mayhem

by bi_furious1



Series: Cloak and Dagger Liaisons [2]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fingering, Humiliation, Incest, Lesbian, Oral, Submission, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Tandy must deal with the consequences of her grifting when confronted with Brigid's Mayhem.





	Lust & Mayhem

This story is a sequel to ‘Hope and Desire’ and features characters from the Marvel TV series ‘Cloak and Dagger.’

…

"Hey buddy!"

Leaning in close to the glass Mina Hess smiled warmly at her latest test subject; studying the nervous mouse with keen brown eyes. Reaching into the container the young Engineer grasped the trembling white bundle of fur, stroking the creature as she spoke clearly into a microphone, keen to record her every word:

“Subject 34 has been drinking an aqueous solution with a 6.5% Roxxon chemical agent. Recovery sample 446 taken from the North shore of Lake Pontchartrain 72hrs after the mass exposure. Last night she divided into 34A, the aggressor and 34B, the docile.”

Approaching another habitat Mina bit her lip, the usually bubbly asian scientist all too aware of what had happened to all her previous test subjects; such a massacre. Moving close to the glass an identically marked mouse appeared from the shadows, claws glowing green in the dim light of the lab:

"Now I know what you're thinking; why expose another subject to it's more aggressive counterpart when previous pairings have resulted in... violent conclusions. Well this female specimen was fed hormonal stimuli before the split coupled with well... alcohol. So if a catalyst exposure magnifies inherent sexual traits and alcohol lowers inhibitions then in theory-"

Moving closer to the glass Mina flinched as the aggressive mouse flung itself forward, the container shuddering as it bounced off the surface, the creature’s submissive counterpart struggling in her tight grip:

"Well it's only a theory. But maybe these interactions don't have to end violently. Maybe the aggressor and the docile can work out their differences in a more... amorous ways."

Opening the container Mina lowered the nervous mouse into the see-through enclosure, watching as it scurried to the far end.

Seeing the aggressor turn on it's twin the Scientist held her breath, watching as the doppelgänger pounced.

"Woah… Lusty rodents. Well that’s progress…”

Big brown eyes widening Mina's mouth fell open. Grabbing her clipboard she hastily scrawled down notes; even as the habitat before her began to rock raucously:

I would not like to be the catalyst between these two; that would be mayhem!"

…

Sitting alone in her dingy little apartment Brigid O'Reilly raised a glass of bourbon to her lips, hand shaking as she took another swig. Ignoring the rain lashing down outside her window the young Detective groaned as she swallowed the last drop; desperate to drown out her nerves in the deepening darkness.

Ever since she was shot Detective O'Reilly hadn't felt whole, like a part of her was now missing. Feeling increasingly paranoid Brigid had taken leave from the New Orleans Police Department; preferring to drink alone and lounge around in her sweatpants than get drop-kicked into another lake.

Remembering that awful night Brigid ran a hand through her messy brown hair before hugging her knees to her chest: desperate for a distraction from her own fearful thoughts.

A sharp knock awaking Brigid from her fugue the Detective shuddered in place, eyes darting around her living room. Flinching again as the sound returned, Brigid realised she had a visitor as the insistent rapping on the apartment door continued.

Rising off the couch Brigid rushed to the door before pausing in her kitchen, apprehension halting the nervous Detective in her tracks. Who would visit her at 1AM? Approaching the entranceway cautiously Brigid rose up on her tiptoes to peer through the spyhole. Concern creasing her beautiful features Brigid swallowed hard; it was just as she feared. Impatient knocking reverberating the frame, the brunette pulled back the bolt and removed several new chains before finally opening the door:

“Booty call in the house!!!” 

Brushing past the nervous Detective, Tandy Bowen flounced into the gloomy apartment, grinning at the brunette as she passed by.

"Tandy!? I mean, Ms. Bowen; I wasn’t expecting you tonight...”

“Woah O’Reilly... Was this place always such a shithole??"

Crinkling her nose the adorable young grifter eyed her surroundings disdainfully.

Checking the dark corridor beyond to ensure they were unseen, Brigid quickly closed the door behind her uninvited guest:

“You know you shouldn’t be here.”

Twisting back to face her Tandy grinned deviously:

"I know… But hat's what makes it so hot right?!”

Backing away from the immature blonde Brigid began to ramble:

"Tandy, I’m not the same person I was when we-“

"-hooked up??"

Interrupting playfully the impetuous kid stepped closer to the Detective.

“Yes…”

“So you’re not the by-the-book Detective flirting with her bad side? Cos I’m still a hot juvenile delinquent looking to get her rocks off, sooo…”

Looking the attractive Detective up and down Tandy took in the brunette's lean curves and sumptuous assets, smiling naughtily at the nervous woman:

“…Nothing’s changed.”

Backing away from the insatiable girl Brigid only realised she was falling into a trap when her behind hit the end of her own bed.

Pinning Brigid to the frame Tandy leant in close to the twitchy Detective, pressing her body against Brigid’s own as she embraced her older lover. Wriggling in the small girl's tight embrace, the brunette felt powerless to resist. The girl’s round face now so close to her own, Brigid couldn’t help but stare at Tandy’s pouting lips:

"Mmmghh Unnnghhh!" 

Brigid was immediately muffled as Tandy captured her mouth, holding the woman still whilst kissing her deeply, pouting mouth smothering her trembling lips.

Brigid crumpled against her bed; reluctantly accepting the warm embrace. Moaning awkwardly her lips sealed against the girl's insistent mouth, parting further to allow Tandy’s tongue inside. Tasting bourbon the blonde smiled: Dt. O’Reilly made this too easy. 

Squirming as the kiss deepened Tandy leant against the Detective, pressing their bodies together; standing on tiptoe so that Brigid's lithe form met her more rounded curves, wavy dark hair drifting past the girl's adorable nose. 

For the fearful Detective the kiss was overwhelming, Tandy climbing into her lap to effectively mount the nervous woman and deepen their lustful embrace.

Changing her stance she settled in place, the demanding hand in her lover’s greasy locks gradually loosening. Tipping her head Tandy let her tongue glide instead of thrust, finally allowing the Detective some much needed air. 

Filled with misgivings Brigid lost count of the Police Guidelines she was breaking, focusing on the kiss she so desperately needed. Panting against the invading mouth she finally pushed them apart, gasping for breath.

"Mmmm... God I love how nervous you are!" Tandy smirked delightedly, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

Mortified, Brigid stayed frozen as the girl kissed her cheek before moving to her chin, chuckling between each love bite:

“BTW, mmph, I’m not old enough to drink, mmmph, so you should probably cool it on the bourbon."

"Tandy please…" the brunette moaned weakly, lashes fluttered as Tandy reached her neck.

"Give it up O’Reilly, we both know you want me: I’ve seen your hopes and desires remember?"

Smiling Tandy ran her through the brunette's hair, cupping her quivering cheek. Palm glowing against her face, Brigid cursed her weak submissive thoughts, Tandy using her powers to see straight through the woman’s passive resistance:

“Mmmm…”

Tandy shivered, closing her eyes as she absorbed some of the Detective’s secret arousal.

“This is sooo wrong..."

"Why?" Tandy asked coyly: "I'm not going to tell on you."

Reaching between them as the Detective mumbled incoherently, Tandy’s fingers deftly untied the drawstring of the brunette’s sweatpants, tugging at the elastic. Afraid for the girl to find her hot nethers, Brigid shook her head anxiously, catching the blonde's hand.

Seeing how wound up Brigid was Tandy considered her next move impatient to fuck the nervous woman; but if she wanted to get laid tonight she would have to give a little before she took everything she wanted:

"Fine," Tandy replied carelessly, stepping backward off the bed: “I’ll go first but you're gonna owe me: Now take off my Pants.”

Brigid gulped, staring back at the expectant blonde before finally acquiescing; quickly unfastening her high-waisted jeans before helping Tandy wriggle out of the oh-so tight denim.

Taking charge once more Tandy gripped the brunette's hands, placing them back on her hips.

The Detective's fingers tracing over Tandy's lacy black knickers, Brigid bit her tongue, enthralled by the blonde's smooth skin, her hands descending over the girl's plump behind. 

Sensing Brigid's growing arousal Tandy gave the detective a few seconds to become distracted, all too aware the image of her ass filled the Detective’s subconscious desire. Stroking and squeezing that plump flesh, Tandy soon pried the brunette away, returning Brigid to the task at hand:

"Shirt!"

Stated as a command rather than a request, once again the Detective dutifully helped the young thief remove her offending garment, grasping the hem of Tandy’s crisp white top.

"Ohhh… you smell like melon…” Brigid stammered weakly, shrinking as Tandy shimmied the light fabric upward; revealing the creamy skin of her torso to the brunette's awed gaze.

Tugging the top over her head Tandy shook out her wavy blonde locks. Standing in nothing but her underwear, the girl flirted playfully:

“Well how about these melons??”

Teasing Brigid, the brazen blonde found the brunette’s hands and lifted them to her own chest; squeezing soft palms against her pert young globes. 

Observing the mystified face so close to her own Tandy smiled, Brigid transfixed with undeniable lust. Tandy cooed, eyelids fluttering as those nervous fingers tightened on her chest, biting her lip and leaning into the contact.

"That's it O’Reilly, get some forbidden fruit…“

“Holy shit!” Brigid mumbled, feeling those firm globes rise into her outstretched hands.

With the Detective suitably distracted Tandy kissed her once more, both mouths suitably relaxed and open; both now ready for the next stage of passion.

Breathing the girl in Brigid's mind was in a whirl. Attempting to bring the code of conduct back to the forefront instead all the Detective could feel was Tandy, the dancer's pert young body tight against her own quivering limbs.

Brigid gasped as firm nipples stabbed her palms. Entranced she barely noticed as Tandy's own hands passed briefly over her t-shirt, lingering and teasing their way down before trailing over her belly. Fingers slipping beneath the elastic hem of the sweatpants once more Tandy smiled; now she was the arresting officer.

Brigid suppressed her panic; this was all too much, too soon! Only a few weeks ago she had first let this grifter into her bed. And now she needed her?? How had she gone from up and coming police officer to drunken slut in less than a month!? 

Tandy curling her fingers between moist lower lips and up into her pussy Brigid moaned, her concerns melting as the girl slipped inside, finding a warm and welcoming honeypot.

Staring into Brigid’s soul Tandy enjoyed the moment, watching those green eyes roll back as she pushed a digit into the older woman's wetness, producing a pleasant "Ungggh," from the terrified Detective.

Brigid could only just manage to stay upright as the girl began to finger her nethers: starting off with a slow, steady pace, then gradually increasing the speed and depth of her thrusts. Stroking the helpless cop, the blonde curved her fingers, her thumb brushing over the aroused tip of Brigid’s clit, drawing whimpering cries of pleasure with each touch:

“Ugh! Unnnghh…”

Leaning in Tandy mashed her body against Brigid's, resting her lips against her ear and whispering breathily to the enraptured Detective:

“ Shhhh..."

Brigid closed her eyes, giving herself over to Tandy, anything to distract herself from her own failings as a cop. Body pulsating she was grateful for a distraction and secretly wanted the girl inside; desperate to be whole once more.

This time they kissed passionately like true lovers, Brigid surprising herself and Tandy: "mmmhhh," the blonde moaned as their tongues rolled together. With another thrust she went all the way into the Detective, two fingers up to the knuckle. Gasping into her companion's mouth the brunette produced a fresh flow of fluids, coating the girl's agile digits:

Brigid’s misgivings were strangled by the girl's cruel stimulation; swirling fingers in a drooling slot, scissoring motions in her channel even as the girl's wrist tested the slack of her sweatpants.

With the Detective finally ensnared Tandy only wanted further control, all too aware that she was giving rather than taking from the other woman. She had to show strength:

Tandy bit her lip in concentration, gathering up a good coating of Brigid’s cream before slipping downward.

Brigid shuddered in shock as the girl made contact, shaking her head insistently as the presumptuous intruder touched her little puckers eyes becoming fearful once more: That hole was off-limits! She wasn't some common whore on the streets of New Orleans! She was a Cop!

Grinning Tandy ignored the indignant brunette, testing her little pink starfish with the tip of her finger. The muscle contracting Brigid twitched on her bedspread. Would this act of submission fulfil her? With the girl tapping insistently on her backdoor, it was only a matter of time until her body finally yielded, a slim digit slipping inside.

Groaning the Detective felt her anus clutch the invading finger. Bewildered, Brigid struggled with this sudden adjustment, Tandy having successfully penetrated the uptight woman's butthole.

"UUunngh, Oh God!" Brigid cried out, shivering and grabbing frantically at the sheets beneath her, teetering on the edge of her bed. Slipping her thumb between the brunette's lower lips Tandy made sure to keep the brunette on the edge of pleasure and pain, massaging her pussy at the same time as she penetrated her tight asshole.

Pistoning her finger and thumb in and out of the Detective Tandy alternated; one in, then the other, occasionally pinching at the thin wall between her two channels. Each time she pushed into her ass the brunette tensed up and gave a little "Ohh" or "Unngh," biting her lip. With only the minimal lubricant from her pussy, it hurt Brigid a little each time Tandy thrust into her ass. Yet given the girl knew her every desire, Brigid just couldn't resist; both women knowing she truly enjoyed this demeaning treatment.

On her next stroke Tandy plunged in even harder, as deep as she could with her long supple fingers. Brigid whimpered as the vigilante held her there, vibrating inside while she groaned desperately. Shuddering against the end of her bed she almost buckled. The Detective gulped down air, struggling with the new sensations coursing through her.

Gasping for breath, Brigid struggled to think, her while being overcome by the pleasure and humiliation of this wayward girl Blinking back tears the brunette shakily revealed all:

"T-Tandy you don't want me-mmmpgh! I-I can’t even shoot straight anymore -oohhh! I-I’m useless-Ugh!"

Tandy knew this was her moment to seize full control; Brigid practically offering herself on a silver platter. All she had to do now was assert dominance and the Detective would be literally eating out of her hands. Unclasping the front of her bra with her free hand, Tandy shifted, leaning into the brunette's lap:

"Then I'll find a new use for you…"

Still twirling her thumb against Brigid’s clit the brunette gave a delicious whimper. Recognising the signs of the woman reaching over-stimulation, the blonde girl eased off, levering herself forward, Tandy lifting her chest towards the Detective's unsuspecting mouth.

Agape, Brigid could only watch as a firm boob was pressed against her shocked face. Bewildered, Brigid recovered as another shockwave of pleasure rippled through her, instinctually closing her lips around a stiff nipple; Tandy resuming her dual finger fucking in earnest. Brigid's eyes glazed over: overwhelmed by all this sensation finding something to suckle was oddly comforting: The girl’s breast warm and firm against her lips.

Holding her nerve, Tandy waited for the brunette to latch onto her chest, nipples rising to meet the Detective's open mouth. Squirming a little as the brunette began to suckle, she suppressed the urge to whimper, resting her cheek on the Detective's forehead. But she couldn't lose her grip just yet; not until Brigid yielded completely.

For several minutes the two women stayed locked in this delicious embrace, Brigid worshipping the blonde’s chest with her lips whilst Tandy confidently fingered her nethers. Gradually devolving, for the first time the street-thief felt her tough facade waiver, the brunette's passionate breast bathing almost overcoming her own resolve. Increasing her manual manipulation of the brunette's core, Tandy was relieved when the Detective melted first, becoming putty in her hands.

Pulling away from her Brigid moaned desperately, close to collapse; her whole body hot and needy from the girl's wonderful stimulation. Realising she had lost all composure, the brunette met the girl's eye tentatively:

“Please! I need this!!”

“Then swap with me."

"What??"

Tugging the brunette off the bed Tandy reversed their position, grinning as she planted herself before the Nervous Detective. Pointing at the floor before her Tandy opened her legs; time to see if Brigid would take the bait:

“Time to put your money where your mouth is O’Reilly.”

Brigid fidgeted nervously: “You know I could lose my badge for this right?” 

“Doesn't the badge say to 'Protect and Serve'??" 

Tandy replied cheekily: 

"Well you've thoroughly failed to protect me… So I'm thinking you’re going to have to make up for that with some good ol’fashioned serving!”

The Detective nodded shamefully; all she wanted now was to please the girl that had brought some light into her gloomy world.

The assertion clear, Brigid slowly dropped to her knees, crawling forward and positioning herself between the girl's outstretched limbs. Easily taller than Tandy, Brigid crouched down low, her face now centimetres from the girl’s waiting crotch.

Slowly reaching for the grifter’s hips, the brunette slipped her fingers up the girl's smooth thighs: she was definitely going to serve. Gripping the hem of Tandy's panties she tugged the soft cotton away, revealing the girl's perfect flower:

A feeling of desire overtook Brigid's rational mind, eyes wide and unfocused as she stared into the millennial's glorious pussy, pink petals pulsating before her. The Detective swallowed hard; attempting to keep those inappropriate feelings at bay.

A flicker of her old determination returning, Brigid flexed her jaw, opening her mouth wide as she finally leant forward:

“Ungh!"

Tandy gasped; genuinely surprised the Detective was so willing to debase herself. Blinking hard, the inexperienced blonde quivered; feeling that warm wet tongue curl into her slit, an electric thrill coursing through her veins.

Tasting Tandy the brunette sucked the girl's sweetness into her open mouth, wrapping her lips around her pulsating peach. Taking another lick, the brunette slipped lower to take a longer, deeper swipe.

"Holy shit!"

Big blue eyes wide, Tandy grasped the bed, her confident facade flickering under this pleasurable pressure; for all her cool underneath Tandy was still a horny drug addict desperate for a fix. Biting her lip, the blonde tried to suppress her ecstatic reaction, determined to retain dominance in their carnal game of chess.

Meanwhile the Detective ignored the expletive she had elicited from the juvenile thief, focusing in on the girl’s delicious hole, her tongue moving up and down just inside Tandy’s slick entrance. It felt good to be useful, to be effective after the last few weeks of failure.

Feeling cocky the thief above gently rested her thighs on the brunette's shoulders, getting comfy and raising her crotch into the Detective's open mouth, pressing her pussy against Brigid’s anguished face.

"Ahhh!!!"

Feeling that insistent tongue twist into her nethers, the young blonde’s expression turned from sly confidence to orgasmic ecstasy in an instant; her eyes rolling and mouth falling open as the brunette ate her out like a woman possessed.

Getting past her initial reluctance Brigid devoured Tandy, her sharp tongue moving everywhere, rolling deliciously over the surface of the blonde's pussy lips, flicking lightly at her clit before exploring further inside.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Brigid found she was quickly steered back to the girl's swollen nethers, a fine trickled of cream pouring between those puffy fold and onto her furiously working tongue.

To the Detective's dismay she emitted a quiet, indelicate moan as she licked even deeper into the girl’s snatch, tasting that sacred honey, the brunette quickly finding Tandy's cream more addictive than heroine.

"Oh Fuck!'

Tandy yelped, squeezing the brunette's cheeks with her hot thighs. Feeling unexpected vulnerable, the thief found herself staring down into the Detective's desperate eyes, wavy brown hair spilling over her legs as they shuddered together in place, for the first time that night connecting honestly; this Tandy knew regretfully, she could not allow if she wanted to keep control:

Indulging even further Tandy started a deliberately harsh motion with her hips, grinding into Brigid's mouth and nose to smother the Detective’s sympathetic face; the grifter had to stay on top.

Brigid gagged, a spray of pussy juice spreading over her lips with each stroke. Determined to see this through the brunette pressed her face into the girl’s moist cavity, oblivious to her own humiliation.

Both undulating wildly Brigid almost pulled Tandy off the bed, the young girl clawing at the sheets. Soon both had degenerated, the blonde riding face as she groaned contentedly; Brigid gasping open-mouthed into her bubbling pussy, devouring the girl’s sweet centre:

“Now that's more like it Dt. O'Reilly Unngggh!! Show a-ah bad girl h-how it's done!!"

“Nnnngghhh!!"

Attempting to reply cream drenched Brigid's pale face, her jaw working overtime while her tongue made wet squishy sounds as it rolled back and forth inside the girl’s tender folds. All but lost, the brunette blinked, eyelashes sticky with the cream of a juvenile delinquent; so much for police procedure.

Moaning loudly she burrowed further into that delicious warmth, her mouth insistently attacking the brunette’s throbbing core while unable to attend to her own, a wet patch spreading rapidly on the crotch of her sweatpants. 

Going mad with lust the Dagger flexed against the bed, arms outstretched, open palms emitting a flickering white light:

"Yesss... oh fuck! Fuck Ohhh O’Reilly! Mmmm!! YES!!!"

Shrieking uncontrollably with a few more licks from the brunette's eager tongue and Tandy came, the street thief screaming as she soaked Brigid’s face.

Delirious Tandy climaxed harder than ever before, falling back onto the bed in a heap as she squirted uncontrollably, dousing the brunette's skin in her warm cream while her body emitted a sudden white flash.

Outside on the fire escape a shadowy figure crouched low, silhouetted against the light that burst from the apartment window. Watching the shameful display of subservience yellow eyes flashed angrily in response to what they saw.

Panicking Brigid only realized how far she’d gone as Tandy's juices burst all over her. Caught in the blonde's tight grip, the brunette gurgled the copious torrent of cream exploding from the rebellious teenager, green eyes wide as her skin was spattered in cum.

Running a trembling hand though the Detective's hair Tandy slowly recovered her breath, her booty call having gone even better than expected. Beaming up at the ceiling the blonde decided to make this a regular thing. Why not? She could always come back for more.

....

Alone in the chapel Tandy danced around the cavernous space for what felt like the millionth time; feeling good after her previous night’s lustful escapades. 

Candles flickering all around her Tandy balanced on her toes in the centre of the room, headphones blaring music. Starting with a basic plié the blonde spun into a competent pirouette, her stance reasonably impressive, her movements genuinely graceful. Transitioning into a difficult arabesque Tandy struggled to stretch far enough. 

A shadow suddenly shifting in the darkness Tandy wobbled in place before stumbling sideways. Eying the the gothic space, the blonde stared suspiciously into the nooks and crannys all around her; why did it feel like she was being watched?

Tugging out her headphones Tandy tiptoed delicately around the chapel in her ballet flats, passing between the columns as she searched the room. Passing by a huge stained glass window a pair of eyes flashed behind her; a predator growing ever closer to her young prey.

"Hello?"

Hearing a telltale creak from the nearby scaffolding Tandy flinched, instinctively igniting a shining white dagger and spinning on the spot: 

"Who’s there?? Is that you Ty??"

“You get lost on the way to prom??“

Twisting to face the sound Tandy yelped as she revealed the intruder; O’Reilly emerging from the shadows:

“Brigid?! Don't sneak up on me like that!!"

Extinguishing her blade Tandy lowered her guard:

“What are you even doing here??”

Smirking, O’Reilly shrugged back at the anxious teenager:

“I'm a cop; I can do whatever I want.”

Sauntering past the young blonde O’Reilly ran her fingers along a long wooden pew, sharp acid green nails carving lines into the ancient wood. Glancing around the chapel the brunette turned back to face Tandy unimpressed:

"And you think my place is bad??"

Caught on the back foot Tandy attempted to recover her cool facade, feeling self-conscious now she was facing her booty call on her own turf. And Something else felt different too… The Detective’s whole demeanour had changed, her expression focused, her stance exuding subtle strength. Back in the tight green jacket she used to wear Tandy had to admit she looked good; it suited her. Tugging a wavy blonde lock behind her ear she smiled:

“So what? You’re here to arrest me? Or are you back for more already? I thought after last night you'd wanna take it easy??"

Shaking her head O’Reilly circled Tandy slowly: 

"Not exactly…"

Green nails brushing over Tandy's bare shoulder, O’Reilly enjoyed the girl's porcelain skin, dark red lips grinning as she twanged the strap of the blonde's bright white camisole:

“I like this cute little outfit... ballet? Wouldn't have guessed you were into something so girly."

Passing behind her Tandy tugged her cardigan back around her shoulders, feeling a little embarrassed; this new version of Brigid had found her during a rare moment of vulnerability. Crossing her arms the street thief was keen to remind the Detective who was in charge, sarcastically flirting with the older woman:

"Well I’m all hot and bothered from practice and Ty has literally disappeared sooo… whatcha have in mind?" 

Enjoying Tandy's tough street drawl O’Reilly smiled wickedly. Taking the girl's palm she held it to her cheek:

"You tell me." 

Both women making contact for the first time Tandy felt her heart flutter as she used her power to feel the Detective's hopes and desires. Deep dark arousal coursing between them Tandy shuddered, big blue eyes widening as lurid images flashed across her vision. Before she could even contemplate these thoughts however O’Reilly began to take charge:

“So you're all stretched out and limber huh?" leaning in the brunette nipped the shell of her ear:

“Then I guess I don’t have to go easy on you Bowen…”

Trailing over Tandy's cheek O’Reilly kissed her jaw, tipping the girl's head back as she enveloped the nervous blonde. Hand tracing over the brunette's armband Tandy swooned as the Detective stepped into her personal space, for the first time feeling small in the taller woman's embrace.

Finally reaching her lips Tandy gasped as O’Reilly kissed her with true aggression, mouth practically swallowing her own as the two sealed together. A hand curling in her short blonde hair the Detective pulled her deeper into the kiss, sharp green nails tugging at wavy golden locks.

Tongues meeting in the middle both women wrestled for control, their bodies twisting together as they made out in the cavernous space. Lips smacking together Tandy shuddered as the brunette quickly gained the upper hand, O’Reilly pushing the young blonde backwards as her tongue battled hers into restless submission.

Feeling her behind collide with the nearest pew Tandy yelped down Brigid's throat. Not breaking the kiss, she felt overwhelmed by her lover's newfound confidence and physical strength, blue eyes rolling as the brunette's hands travel around the curve of her back, pinning the girl's arms. Hearing a telltale click, Tandy flinched as the cold steel cuffs tightened around her wrists, breaking the kiss and gasping for breath, a fine strand of saliva breaking between their lips:

"Woah Brigid! What are you doing??"

“I thought I was the cop and you were the kinky delinquent??”

The Detective's eyes narrowing dangerously Tandy swallowed hard, intimidated by the brunette's authoritative glare:

“Sure. But this is only roleplay? Right??”

Raising an eyebrow O’Reilly’s hands settled on the girl's curvaceous body, the Detective groping Tandy through flimsy white fabric:

“Of course… I guess this cute little outfit just brings out the worst in me."

Pressing her lips to Tandy's the dominative Detective swallowed the girl's indignation, reaching for the girl’s shoulders. Tearing away the cardigan, grey shreds pooled around the street thief; O’Reilly determined to unwrap her prize.

Annoyed the aggressive new Brigid had somehow destroyed her clothing Tandy felt even more vulnerable in just her flimsy white costume. The brunette’s tongue swirling against her own Tandy was held in place by the intense embrace, swooning in the Detective’s arms as the brunette sucked on her face.

Enjoying the girl's oh-so revealing attire O’Reilly grasped the back of the blonde's thighs, squeezing Tandy's bottom through her wispy little skirt, enjoying the thick layer of babyfat that made the girl’s flesh so plump and juicy. Green nails cutting runners into her tights; the aggressor left tiny grazes on perfect pink skin.

Heat burning between the two lovers their embrace only deepened, blonde and brunette hair tangling together as they kissed. Feeling intoxicated, Tandy sucked on dark red lips. In the back of her mind the grifter felt something was wrong; Brigid even tasted different!

Aroused O’Reilly quickly became impatient, the doppelgänger tearing carelessly at the flimsy straps around Tandy's shoulders down, tugging the white Lycra over the blonde's bountiful breasts to pool around her abdomen. Glowing green nails marking Tandy's collarbone the grifter whined:

"Owww!"

"I thought you were tough?!" O’Reilly hissed.

Biting her tongue Tandy swallowed her pain. She could not show weakness around the Detective or risk losing control. Tightening her stance she grinned weakly:

"Barely felt it..."

O’Reilly just laughed. This girl was such a brat, so desperate to prove she was streetwise and capable. But in the end she was still that spoilt little girl who thought she could control a woman's desire. The doppelgänger's eyes darkened: she was about to right that injustice.

Hands cuffed behind her back, there was little else Tandy could do but allow the other woman full access to her naked breasts. Biting her lip, the girl whined as O’Reilly groped her plump globes, sharp nails clawing her soft flesh as the brunette plucked her sensitive points. Leaving distinctive scratches all over her chest, Tandy winced as the Detective twisted her nipples painfully, her nubs becoming rock hard in the cold air of the chapel.

Enjoying the girl's jiggling flesh, O’Reilly stepped back to admire the street thief in her half-naked glory. Selecting a large candle from the nearby stand, Brigid illuminated the blonde in the dim light, enjoying how the light ran over the girl’s curves before meeting her nervous blue eyes.

Tipping the candlestick slightly, the Detective watched as hot wax dripped from its tip and fell onto the blonde's exposed skin:

"Ahhh!"

Several scolding droplets of wax dripping into her heaving chest Tandy hissed, biting her lip as the gloopy substance rolled between her quivering breasts:

"Mmm Brigid! Don’t you think thats a little-"

"-kinky?"

"Ugh! Eh-Extreme??"

O’Reilly smiled wickedly, her eyes practically glowing as she shoved her knee between Tandy's legs, pressing the blonde against the pew behind them. Wincing, Tandy rose up on her ballet flats, forced by the Detective to ride her strong thigh.

Pouring further wax onto the girl O’Reilly enjoyed how the blonde squirmed, Tandy inadvertently bouncing herself against the brunette's thigh. Hot oil sticky on her skin, the girl wriggled as her soft flesh flushed. Whimpering, her big blue eyes rolled as the hot gloopy substance dripped down her belly before disappearing under the hem of her skirt.

"Like that huh?" O’Reilly questioned, rolling her hips with impressive strength, grinding her thigh into the blonde's sensitive pussy.

"Ugh! Ohhh Shit!“

Overwhelmed Tandy struggled to breath, mouth agape as her young sensitive body was cruelly tortured by Detective, confidence evaporating as her own inexplicable arousal mounted.

Recognising she had the grifter just where she wanted her, O’Reilly slipped her fingers around the blonde's throat, smiling darkly as she tightened her grip:

"Did you think torturing me made you some kind of bad ass?" the brunette growled:

"That you could blackmail me, humiliate and control an NOPD Officer!?! That there wouldn’t be consequences?!"

Shaking her head Tandy’s hope flickered weakly alongside the sputtering candle the Detective held aloft, its hot flame dangerously close to the girl's anxious face:

"SO you thought you were a top? you should know better Tandy; play with fire and you get burned!”

Grasping the hem of Tandy's wispy skirt, O’Reilly tugged the elastic away from the girl's abdomen before pouring a generous helping of hot wax into the blonde's knickers:

"Ahhh!"

Tandy spluttered as the boiling hot liquid dribbled over her swollen clit, dribbling between the flexing folds of her pussy. Eyes shining with lust and fear; the blonde hopped from toe to toe to cool her raging pussy, only further massaging herself against O’Reilly’s raised leg. Confused by her own submissive reaction, soon the street-thief’s cream soaked the Detective’s jeans, replacing pain with a different kind of heat.

Feeling the blonde's juices pool on her thigh O’Reilly raged; shoving her own knee into Tandy's streaming sex:

"You little whore! Is this arrest making you wet!?"

Whimpering Tandy refused to acknowledge her own arousal, timid eyes shimmering in the flickering light of the candle.

“Fouling a Detective's uniform?? That’s a code 2170 Bowen! You want that on top of your other charges?!”

“MMMph! I Ugh! I- I can’t stop -Ugh! Im so sorry!!”

Blinking back tears the petulant blonde sniffled, realising the Detective held all the cards, desperately telling the brunette what she thought she wanted to hear. O’Reilly growled, thoroughly unconvinced:

“Oh you will be…”

Releasing her Tandy stumbled forward, legs nearly buckling, wide eyed and terribly aroused. Not letting up however the Detective grasped the girl’s arm, spinning Tandy away and bending the blonde over the pew:

“You need to be punished!”

Flipping up the faux-ballerina’s wispy little skirt, Brigid made short work of the blonde’s nylons, shredding away the sheer fabric with her sharp green nails. Feeling the tatters fall around her ankles Tandy winced as her soft skin was repeatedly grazed, O’Reilly leaving distinctive red claw marks in her wake.

Enjoying the site of that plump round behind now covered in her scratches, Brigid pulled apart those fleshy cheeks before pouring more hot wax down the grifter’s quivering crack:

“Uggghhhh!!!”

Tandy shrieked as the gloopy mixture dripped over her ass, hot wax rolling over her tight little pucker. Hands still cuffed behind her back, the wooden frame beneath her creaked as she wriggled in place, desperately trying to cool her scorched butthole.

Watching the girl struggle beneath her O’Reilly licked her lips; dark eyes fixated on the blonde’s juicy behind, now perfectly elevated for the brunette’s use. 

“Mmm, I used to fantasise about this cute little booty… Night after night you denied her. But not me!”

Confused by this cryptic statement Tandy yowled as O’Reilly reached forward and squeezed a stinging white cheek, the girl’s luscious rump feeling amazing in her hand:

“Face it Bowen, you've had this coming a long time: manipulating everyone around you, using your powers to steal hope and desire!”

Leaning over the helpless blonde, O’Reilly slapped her behind possessively:

“You saw my hopes on our first night together right? The Mayhem I had in store for this tight little ass… Thats why you tried to control me isn’t it?? Afraid I might just take what I wanted??!”

Blue eyes brimming with tears Tandy shuddered in the brunette’s grip; both terrified and aroused by this sudden reversal of power. Stubborn and proud, the blonde was helpless but to given in to the Detective’s desires. And both women knew it. O’Reilly smiling coldly above her, the brunette blowing out the candle:

“Well I told you Bowen: your ass is mine…”

Waiting a few moments for the wax to cool, O’Reilly ran a finger up and down the grifter’s pale crack, Tandy whimpering as her nail flicked over the blonde’s flexing pucker. Lining up the candle the Detective closed one eye, the blunt wick slicing between the girl’s sore cheeks.

The makeshift cock pressing tender against pink flesh, Tandy gasped like a fish out of water, completely failing to hide her frustration and desire in the face of this overwhelming intrusion. Rationalising this move as just a vulgar tease, Tandy wriggled against O’Reilly’s probing, the dull end still hot against her flesh:

“Okay you’ve proven you’re point! I’ll back off just-Ugh! What are you doing?!”

“O’Reilly grinned:

“Stabbing you with my Dagger!”

Tandy cried out in amazement as O’Reilly rammed the thick candle into her toasted sphincter, sticky wax yielding to the pressure as the blonde felt her tender hole give way.

“Oh Shit!”

Shrieking Tandy bit her lip, struggling to hold still as she was skewered onto the blunt candle, spreading her legs desperately trying to make room for the huge shaft. Stretched out and limber from her earlier athletics the girl’s soft body gave way almost immediately to the hard stick, Tandy yelping as her behind was cruelly stuffed, pressure building as the candle was rammed into her body, not stopping until it reached her bowel.

Gasping for breath Tandy swore as hot wax lit up her belly, big blue eyes wide as her slender body was forced to make a home for the makeshift cock; humiliated by the Detective’s warped sense of justice. Feeling Tandy tremble beneath her O’Reilly grinned in triumph, happy to hold the girl in this moment of mayhem.

Tandy whined pitifully as the shaft was withdrawn, her boiling bowel contracting around the blunt head. Seconds later she was bracing against the pew as she was savagely punctured once more.

“Where’s my candle Bowen??”

Shaking her blonde head feverishly, Tandy slumped forward as the hot wax coated her insides:

“I said; where is my candle Slut?!”

Choking on each breath Tandy felt numb, eyelids fluttering as she was forced to cum to an inevitable realisation.

“Oh my god… Its in my butt!”

Shuddering, Tandy blinked back tears, strength deserting the blonde as the Dominating Detective taunted her mercilessly:

“How does it feel Bowen??”

Pride gone, Tandy shifted her flagging hips, feeling the thick shaft twist her stretched out bowel. Moaning wantonly, the girl decided to finally be honest with the Police Officer:

Oh God It hurts, Ugh! but it hurts so- Ugh! Goood!!!”

Overcome by submission, tears rolled down Tandy’s round cheeks as she finally begged:

"Pleasssse! Dt. O’Reilly! Make me cum, make me cum, make me -Unngggh! Mmmmmm fuck, fuck me! Ohhhhhhhh Brigid Pleasse-ehh!! Oh my God, it feels sooo wrong-uh! Mmmmmmm ooooooooh God, fuck my ass!! Make your hopes come true!!”

O’Reilly smirked, genuinely surprised by the blonde’s impromptu outburst of submission; it was always the girls you least suspect. Of course Tandy had hid it well, overcompensated with all that attitude but beneath it all was that little girl that desperately needed an authority figure. Someone to keep her in line and teach her manners. Now was the time for the dominant Detective to take full control:

Tugging the make-shift cock out of the girl’s asshole, O’Reilly glared agressively at the blonde’s blinking hole. Anus sucking greedily, Tandy moaned as the cool air of the chapel blew through her backdoor, hot wax beginning to set.

Holding the candle just out of reach, O’Reilly interrogated the girl coldly:

"Who's in charge here?"

Groaning, Tandy shifted on her toes, desperate to be fulfilled while dreading the loss of her power:

"You…”

"Elaborate Bowen.”

"You are in charge.” Tandy gritted her teeth: 

“I.. I’m a slutty thief and you’re the hot cop in charge of my ass…”

Grinning menacingly, O’Reilly pulled back the candle before ramming the wick forward:

“You’re damn right!!”

“Unnnghhh!!”

Twisting the ornate base O’Reilly re-inserted the full length of her makeshift cock, working the thick shaft between the girl’s pale white cheeks. Burying her dagger in Tandy’s behind, the Detective wasn’t satisfied until the candle had disappeared into her bowels. Now the punishment would fit the crime.

Gasping for breath, Tandy flexed in place, back arching off the pew to accommodate the sudden re-insertion of the massive candle into her body. This was impossible! She couldn’t just give herself to the same woman she had, only hours ago, dominated so easily! This was mayhem!!

Flailing the blonde felt the heat spread through her belly, sparks shooting up from her rectum to scramble her mind. Mad with lust, the grifter tried to take back some measure of control:

“More!” Tandy begged desperately, shaking her butt as if to ask for extra length even though the immature blonde had no idea if her body could even take it!

“Ugh!!”

“Are you enjoying this Bowen!?” 

“Nnngh-No??”

Watching the cream stream down Tandy’s leg the Detective fumed:

“Yes you are! stop it! This is a punishment you little slut!!”

Sweating hard the girl groaned, her brittle voice cracking as the entire length of the candle was pulled away only to be wedged painfully back up her butt. But Tandy was stubborn:

“MORE!!”

Running her sharp green nails through wavy blonde locks O’Reilly shook her head in disgust; of course the spoilt brat wanted more. The hot shaft already as deep as it could go, her strong knuckles squeezed up against the girl’s cheeks just to grip the candlestick, twisting the rod hard just to keep the impetuous blonde subdued.

Tandy screamed, her voice echoing around the cavernous chapel as O’Reilly worked her ass with the candle, body jerking uncontrollably as the brunette pumped the thick shaft in and out of her anus, unable to comprehend the sparks of pleasure that came with each terrible thrust.

Tears streaming down her face, Tandy felt herself breakdown. How could she be getting off on this? The humiliation?! The violation??!! Even as her stomach lurched the street-thief felt her pussy burn with joy, cream dripping to the marble floor as Brigid’s hand furiously worked her asshole.

Arm never tiring O’Reilly took deep strokes, driving the shaft with righteous ferocity, as she took back her pride from the impetuous grifter.

Chest bouncing with every thrust, Tandy fell forward onto the pew, bent over double and dangling precariously as O’Reilly rammed the candle home, the blonde’s feet kicking uselessly in the air.

Squeezed between the Detective and the hard wood the blonde felt contorted and ecstatic even as her bowel twisted painfully; in spite of the sodomy technically O’Reilly had done exactly as she had asked. Was that some small consolation??

Or had she just lost? After all this was what O’Reilly had always been hoping for ever since their first encounter: To take her perfect ass and ruin it.

Not letting up O’Reilly allowed herself to enjoy this cruel victory. Of course this girl was not her real reason for being; her purpose was grander than some small-time grifter. But righting this wrong was a start. She would soon begin the hunt for the others that had evaded justice. Once this girl was properly punished for her crimes. 

Tandy cried out, eyes blurring as she came hard against the pew, losing control of her bodily functions. Tensing hard the poor blonde felt something inside crack. Overcome by the insane heat of the candle and its affects on her own body the blonde spasmed uselessly, melting in place. Cheeks tensing and flexing before her O’Reilly grimaced in determination as the girl burst, spraying the brunette with wax and cream.

“Fuck!”

Cursing O’Reilly stumbled falling against the girl’s behind as the heavy candlestick finally broke away at its base.

“Typical.”

Annoyed O’Reilly found her balance, rising up from behind the splayed blonde’s ass to observe her work.

Breathing heavily Tandy blew her matted blonde locks off of her sweaty face, hands still cuffed behind her back. Eyes wide and glassy, Tandy attempted to come to terms with what she had just done. Feeling a distinctive bulge in her belly, the grifter balked; realising she still had a candle wedged between her trembling cheeks. She had to save some face:

“Ahhh…Ugh, I-If every one of your ‘punishments’ ends with me cumming? Yuh-You can arrest me cos I want more…”

The base still protruding from the blonde’s heaving bottom, O’Reilly cocked her head as she stared down at the girl beneath her, fuming at the grifter’s never-ending indolence. Of course she knew this was a bluff to regain the upper hand but still… if Tandy wanted to be punished? That was fine with her:

Raising her foot the Detective rested her heel against the shaft’s hot base. Aiming carefully, with one hard kick she shoved the whole candle into the blonde’s broken booty.

“AHHH!!!”

Calling her bluff Tandy’s eyes bulged, the grifter screaming as her tired body flexed; swallowing the heavy white ornament. Innards stretching to accommodate the huge shaft of wax the girl’s slender frame heaved as she was stuffed.

A bright flash bursting from Tandy’s outstretch palms, for a moment the chapel was bathed in white light:

Stunned O’Reilly felt the blonde’s intense feeling, all her lust and humiliation bursting across the Detective’s subconscious and down into the depths of her nethers. A phantom pain flaring across her behind, the brunette flinched; genuinely glad she hadn’t been on the wrong side of that candle.

Within a second the room was plunged back into darkness.

Tandy collapsed sideways of the pew, landing in a shivering heap on the cold tiled floor. Filled with hot wax and post-orgasmic shame, the blonde mercifully passed out; her asshole literally sealed.

Blinking the flash out of her vision O’Reilly smirked blearily; Bowen should have known better than to come between two ends of a woman's psyche. Satisfied with her work the brunette strutted out of the chapel, stepping over the ruined street-thief as she left:

“Well you said you wanted more; a dagger should know what its like to be stabbed.”

…

Curled up in bed Brigid sniffled, lying in wait for her young lover to return; didn’t Tandy want her anymore?

Unsure whether to feel hurt or liberated, the brunette tugged the sheets up around her shoulders; so much for her booty call.

Without warning the apartment door burst open, literally swinging off its hinges as an intruder brazenly sauntered over the threshold.

Flinching upright the Detective reacted instinctively, grasping her gun from the nightstand as the silhouette of a familiar woman emerged, eyes flashing in the darkness.

Blinking in disbelief Brigid stared back at herself, the brunette’s menacing doppelgänger standing over the bed.

Glaring down at her O’Reilly smiled wickedly:

“Well I guess the cat’s out of the bag huh??”

Speechless the submissive brunette sat up in bed as her twin descended, planting herself at the other end of the mattress:

What?! Who?!? Who are you??”

Studying her sharp green nails like a predator, the other Brigid responded calmly:

“I’m the one who put Bowen in her place; I made our hopes a reality.”

“B-but you, you’re-“

“-Me? I know.”

Rolling her eyes, the dominant O’Reilly completed her own sentence before continuing dryly:

“I’m the ying to your yang.”

Crawling up the bed the alluringly the brazen brunette ignored the other Brigid’s twitching weapon:

“Oh my submissive other half; don’t be so self-destructive.”

Twisting the gun out of Brigid’s grip she tossed it away, the doppelgänger Detective paralysed with shock. Laying down beside her twin the dominant twin shook her head:

“I always knew you were weak but this is just pathetic!”

Sighing, O’Reilly stroked greasy brown hair behind a trembling ear:

“ Well you've had your chance. It's my turn now."

Shrinking away from herself, Brigid whimpered as her doppelgänger leant over her, hazel eyes wide and fearful:

“W-what do you want?”

O’Reilly grinned deviously, answering her own question:

“I want what you want; you can trust me on that.”

Capturing trembling lips Brigid kissed Brigid aggressively; the docile giving in to the agressor’s demanding tongue almost instantly as the two intertwined.

Disappearing into each other, one twin overtook the other as they rolled together, engaging in an act of torrid self-love. Desperate to become one, the two brunettes soon merged in the naked darkness, bed quaking as as they devolved into lust and mayhem.


End file.
